


Carved From the Same Tree

by jenetic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, Like it's kind of cute but also you'll hate yourself afterwards, M/M, Mark of Cain, POV Castiel, POV Second Person, Sad, We feel the same way about Dean, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenetic/pseuds/jenetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no cure. Cain made that impeccably clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carved From the Same Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something real REAL short that I wrote the other night. Hopefully it'll occupy you while you wait for me to update my Cockles fic. And if you're not waiting for me to update it that means you probably haven't read it so you should go do that. Anyway. Here's this. Don't hate me.

The look in his eyes is cold. Reminiscent of a corpse in a way that somehow stopped unnerving you a few months back. His blood still ran hot, and his heart still hammered against his chest so loud that you could hear it across the room. He isn’t dead. Not yet.   
  
You’ve hidden the blade. It’s been gone for some time now, but he still falls deeper every day. He wants to kill. He needs to. Without it, he will surely go insane. You try not to think about this, because it seems so surreal that you may wake up at any moment. A fever dream, he would call them. When you were human and fell ill so easily.   
  
This dream is too vivid. Your Righteous Man fallen prey to an age old curse. There is no cure. Cain made that impeccably clear. You still try to find one.   
  
And how could you not? You’re in love. A single touch to that vibrant soul and you were gone from the beginning, he is your world now, and that frightens you. To put your faith into something so fragile and temporary. You have lived for thousands of years and this human means everything to you. He will die, inevitably. He will become one with the Earth and you will be forced to move on, but it feels worth it.   
  
You aren’t supposed to be close to him. You aren’t supposed to feel anything.   
  
Yet, you are still depressed. You feel remorse. Every time he talks to you lately you get the sensation of your heart shattering. He hates himself. He thinks he’s a monster.   
  
If he can’t control himself, you’ll be forced to kill him.   
  
It’s why you kiss him. Your only experiences with intimacy on Earth haven’t meant much, but this does. He responds in kind, and you know what this means. He is scared.   
  
But he loves you, too.


End file.
